meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
PREServed
The'' ''pREServed'' series is a campaign of expanded and remastered re-issues of The Residents discography via Cherry Red Records, MVD Audio and New Ralph Too.' ' The pREServed series is notable for issuing a large amount of previously unheard and unknown material from the group's archives. The campaign began with ''Meet The Residents and The Third Reich 'n Roll ''in January 2018 and continues to the present day. The most recent release in the series is [[Not Available|''Not Available]] pREServed. The first phase of pREServed releases concluded with the last two instalments, a two-disc set of the group's 1971-1972 recordings titled A Nickle If Your Dick’s This Big, and a two-disc expanded release of Not Available, both released on November 8th 2019. Concept The pREServed campaign is ultimately intended to represent a complete preservation of the vast discography of The Residents. Each release contains detailed liner notes and a considerable amount of previously unknown and unheard bonus material relevant to the time period covered by the release. The campaign has also included two special vinyl releases (to date) on Record Store Day, including the first official release of the group's long unreleased 1971 demo tapes The W****** B*** Album ''and ''B.S., in 2018 and 2019 respectively. Following the release of Eskimo and Commercial Album in January 2019, further releases in the series are expected throughout 2019 and beyond, including the six disc Mole Box in April, as well as American Composer Series and God In Three Persons sets later in the year. In homage to the Theory of Obscurity which guided its creation, the group's second album Not Available was not made available for the first two years of the pREServed campaign, though it was listed as part of the series in the liner notes to Eskimo and Commercial Album ''(albeit crossed out) and had even been designated a catalogue number, NRT007. It was finally released in November 2019, alongside the 1971-1972 compilation set ''A Nickle If Your Dick's This Big. Releases * NRTBOX1 - 80 Aching Orphans 4CD, October 13th 2017Whilst not technically a pREServed release, ''80 Aching Orphans'' features the same New Ralph Too catalog numbering system. * NRT002 - Meet The Residents ''2CD, January 19th 2018 * NRT003 - ''The Third Reich 'n Roll ''2CD, January 19th 2018 * NRT004 - ''Fingerprince ''2CD, March 23rd 2018 * NRT005 - ''Duck Stab!/Buster & Glen ''2CD, March 23rd 2018 * NRTLP006 - ''The W***** B*** Album LP, April 21st 2018 ** ''Record Store Day'''' limited edition of 1500'' * NRT008 - Eskimo 2CD, January 25th 2019 * NRT009 - ''Commercial Album'''' 2CD, January 25th 2019 * NRTBOX010 - ''Mole Box: The Complete Mole Trilogy pREServed 6CD, April 5th 2019 * NRTLP011 - B.S. LP, April 13th 2019 ** ''Record Store Day'''' limited edition of 1400'' * NRTLP008D - Eskimo Deconstructed 2LP with CD, May 31st 2019 * NRT013 - God In Three Persons 3CD, August 9th 2019 * NRT999 - A Nickle If Your Dick's This Big ''2CD, November 8th 2019 * NRT007 - [[Not Available|''Not Available]] 2CD, November 8th 2019 Upcoming and expected releases * NRR014 - Cube-E pREServed edition, expected April 2020 * NRT??? - ''Freak Show'' pREServed edition, expected April 2020 * NRT??? - ''Gingerbread Man'' pREServed edition, date unknown * NRTBOX12 - American Composer Series pREServed edition, date unknown See also * ERA B474 External links and references * The Residents on Cherry Red Records * Buy Or Die! The Official Residents Online Shop * The Residents pREServed series on Discogs Category:PREServed Category:Cherry Red Records